


На краю

by timewalker



Category: Original Work
Genre: Drama, M/M, Mini, Romance, Twincest, Twins, Zombie Apocalypse, humanization
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-17
Updated: 2019-03-17
Packaged: 2019-11-21 17:15:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,018
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18145091
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/timewalker/pseuds/timewalker
Summary: Когда один ботинок из пары рвётся так, что уже не заклеить и не зашить, второй тоже выбрасывают.





	На краю

**Author's Note:**

> human!левый ботинок/human!правый ботинок

Тухлятина вывалилась из шкафа, с грохотом пробив хлипкие от сырости дверцы — старая, чёрно-зелёная и неимоверно вонючая, но всё ещё похожая на человека, каким была когда-то. Несколько лет назад он, отчаявшийся и одинокий, повесился в этом шкафу, но вирус не дал допустившему слабину человеку покоя посмертия. С прохудившегося потолка лилась вода, когда шёл дождь и таял снег, верёвка отгнила, как сгнили шторы, ковёр и покрывало на кровати, и последней каплей стал Лекс, когда забрался в комнату. Тухлятина почуяла его или услышала — что было так смешно, ведь состояние мозга тухлятины предполагалось под стать её виду. Лекс запоздало среагировал и не успел вскинуть винтовку: тухлятина кинулась на него и повалила. С грязных рассыпающихся тряпок, скрывающих просевшую постель, взвилась туча пыли. Тухлятина поросла грибными шишками, склизкой чужеродной плотью сапротрофов, и внутри неё, в провалившейся клетке груди под лохмотьями, хлюпало, бурчало и чавкало. Мертвец распахнул провал рта и тут же взорвался коричневым, заляпывая стену в лоскутах обоев, мутное окно и потолок. Лекс, матерясь, спихнул с себя тело и свалился с кровати, шаря руками, чтобы подобрать своё оружие.  
Дирк смотрел на брата, на тухлятину и старательно морщился. Пистолет у него в руке не дрожал.  
— Стошнило бы, да нечем, — сказал он. — Вот это экземпляр. Ты цел?  
— В порядке, — Лекс фыркнул от пыли. — Спасибо, — он застегнул изгвазданную куртку и встал. — Отстойный день.  
Дирк кивнул на тухлятину.  
— Для него ещё хуже.  
Заскорузлая петля на шее мёртвого кончалась оборванным мочалистым хвостом. Никто не виноват, подумал Лекс.  
— Нет. Он теперь счастливый.  
Дирк пожал плечами. Смрад в комнате был винным, бражным, и от него болела голова, делая невозможным устроить в доме убежище. Лучше спать на улице.  
— Пойдём, — сказал Лекс и вышел в коридор, осыпавшийся штукатуркой.

Автофургон сгодился: брезентовые стены и крепкий полог, который Дирк опустил, уберегали тепло. Дощатый пол был грязным, в какой-то шелухе и очистках, но Лекс раскатал спальник и устало прилёг. Куртку он выбросил — нашёл на переднем сидении фургона пыльную фуфайку, которая оказалась великоватой и затхлой, но относительно целой. В кармане фуфайки раскрошился в мелкий мусор просыпанный табак. Ещё Лекс обнаружил там нерабочую зажигалку и бумажный, вчетверо сложенный лист. Лист протёрся на сгибах, но карандашные буквы остались различимыми. И рисунок сердечка.  
Маленькая Колетт желала папе поскорей вернуться из «командировии» и привезти ей жирафа.  
Лекс свернулся и обхватил себя руками, смяв лист, как фантик.  
— Хочешь есть? — спросил его Дирк.  
Лекс вздохнул.  
— Нет.  
Дирк погладил его по голове. Волосы Лекса слиплись и засалились, и Дирку, наверное, было не очень приятно осязать их ладонью, но в прикосновении ощущалось всё, кроме брезгливости.  
— Спи, бродяга, — сказал Дирк. Он завозился, устраиваясь у полога, и блеснул в полумраке сталью винтовки.  
Лекс плакал тихо — чтобы брат его не услышал.  
Ему приснился сентябрьский полдень и листья, которые шуршали под ногами тонким золотом. Где-то рядом стоял дом: Лекс не видел, но знал, что это их с братом дом, и на крыльце лежит резиновый маленький коврик с забавными пупырышками, которые прекрасно очищают подошву, а под окном веранды упирается в стену высокая деревянная лестница, потому что спутниковая тарелка снова перекосилась от ветра, и каналы ни черта не ловит. Он с Дирком играл в бадминтон. Воланчик летел, подхваченный ветром, и Лекс смотрел на него, пока тот не превратился в солнце, от которого больно резануло глаза. Ослеплённый, Лекс отчаянно моргал, тёр мокрые веки, и набросившаяся со спины тухлятина снова сбила его с ног. Опавшие листья воняли. Тухлятина гоготала. Лекс силой выдрал себя из нездорового сна и, очнувшись, долго лежал без движения, слушая, как брат, убавив звук на минимум, крутит колёсико поиска на маленьком приёмнике. Радиочастоты шипели осипшей змеёй и иногда срывались на треск. Упорный Дирк — с зимы им попалась лишь одна поставленная на бесконечный повтор запись, в которой спятивший проповедник-баптист вещал о покаянии.  
— А я вот не хочу каяться, — тихо сказал Лекс, и Дирк вздрогнул. — Мне не в чем каяться. Я хочу жить.  
— Ты не заболел?  
Брат подполз ближе и пощупал лоб Лекса.  
— Есть сигарета? — спросил Лекс.  
— Дурак, — досадливо ответил Дирк. — Второй месяц одно и то же. Накрути себе листьев.  
Дирк отодвинулся, прижался спиной к стенке, и Лекс, выпутавшись из спальника, сел рядом, прислонившись к твёрдому и тёплому плечу.  
— Иди спать. Моя очередь.  
Дирк задрал голову, почесал свободной рукой шею. Приёмник скрипел белым шумом. Лекс потянулся и ткнул брата носом в заросшую щетиной щёку.  
— Иди.  
Дирк протянул ему радио.  
Они бестолково бродили во тьме, шатались и хрипели. Там, снаружи — бросив свои дома, которые затянуло паутиной и пылью, своих питомцев, которые одичали и сбились в голодные стаи, свою работу и осознание себя и мира, а ещё десятки и тысячи разных вещиц и вещей, что делали цивилизацию цивилизацией. Дебильные ток-шоу и огромные торговые центры, театр, оперу, цирк и кино, алфавит и языки программирования, лазанью и зелёный чай, поэзию и молекулярную химию — и поезда, и самолёты, и огранку драгоценных камней, и вязание. Забыв о морали и правилах, о доброте, привязанности, дружбе, уважении, протягивая руки к единицам тех, кто не поддался вирусу, но лишь с желанием сожрать — неупокоенные заражённые, даже умершие неупокоенные, пока в голову им не пустишь пулю или не засадишь топором. Лекс слушал шум, а слышал подвывание и хрипы, и его голосовые связки напрягались в такт, беззвучно пародируя тухлятин. Тоска была такой глухой.  
Из ночи в ночь, опять и снова, но могла всегда стать ещё безнадёжней — и стала.

В поле под неярким августовским небом отцветал топинамбур. Жёлтый и стрельчатый, высокий. Лекс, который шагал за приминающим заросли братом, принялся дурачиться. Он подпрыгнул на месте, всхрапнул и поскакал, нелепо имитируя галоп, вокруг ругающегося Дирка.  
— Болван! Прекрати!  
Погода выдалась жаркой. Выцветшие травы лоснились, а земля парила: Дирк, снявший пуловер, непонимающе косился на фуфайку, но Лекс только фыркал. Он чувствовал, как взмокли поясница и загривок, как чавкает в подмышках пот, и знал, что от прыжков станет хуже, но не останавливался. Фуфайка была тяжёлой. Лекс желал бы, чтобы она к нему приросла. Он широко улыбался, и Дирк не выдержал — хихикнул, а потом рассмеялся. Его смех был похожим на смех тухлятины из сна. На смех самого Лекса.  
— Обожаю, когда ты смеёшься, — выдохнул Лекс. — Так сильно…  
Наконец прекратив паясничать, он оперся, наклонившись, о колени. В посеревшую на кончиках осоку и чертополох капал пот со лба. Кроты нарыли в поле нор, оставив после себя холмики чёрной земли. Громко стрекотали сверчки и дурниной орала далёкая птица.  
— Мне очень лестно, — сказал Дирк, не смутившись. — О…  
Он, шагая, натолкнулся на что-то в траве и замер.  
Лекс подошёл к нему.  
— Велосипед, — определил он в ржавом нагромождении спаянных труб. — Уже не пригодится.  
— Тут была сельская дорога.  
Поле, через которое шла дорога, захватило её и сожрало, но кто-то бросил здесь велосипед, а потом Дирк расковырял ногой среди трав колею в жирной земле и сплющенную алюминиевую банку. Топинамбур колыхался под ветром — безбрежное цветочное море.  
— Налево, направо? — спросил у Лекса брат.  
— Мне всё равно.  
— Ты что-то бледный. Не следовало так гарцевать, — неодобрительно сказал Дирк. — Ещё удар схлопочешь.  
— Он бросил транспорт, — Лекс перевёл разговор. — Но его велосипед сломался, а надо было удирать от тухлятины. Как думаешь?  
— Или её велосипед, — ответил Дирк. — Или она.  
Велосипед не был детским, но Лекс представил девочку-школьницу. Его замутило.  
— Не знаю.  
Дирк выбрал правую сторону и побрёл, смотря чаще под ноги, чем вперёд. Лекс подумал, что брат делает это, потому не хотел бы наступить — когда обнаружит, что владелец велосипеда не добежал и не спасся. Когда увидит вросшие в землю потемневшие кости в обрывках тряпья — может быть, маленькие. Лекс тоже стал присматриваться.  
Любой мертвец был чьим-то дорогим человеком. Любая тухлятина.  
Но вышли они не к домам заброшенного и пустого посёлка: поле стало забирать вверх и оборвалось, изойдя на низкорослую траву, на полотне асфальта. Он весь растрескался, пророс тут и там, но был гораздо более узнаваемым, чем сельская дорога. Шоссе с кривыми светоотражающими столбиками. А вдали, в сонном мареве, виднелась цепь тёмного и громоздкого. Автомобили, стоящие очередью. Длинной.  
— И они пытались убежать, — тихо сказал Лекс.  
Дирк не ответил.  
Шоссе тянулось вдоль полей, огибая придорожные рощицы, — тусклая серость под подёрнувшимся дымкой солнцем, сделанная слишком на совесть, чтобы быстро уступить растительности, но местами засыпанная многолетним ковром опавших листьев, которые ветер гонял — не автомобили. Пырей и лопухи разрослись по обочинам, вгрызаясь в треснувший асфальт, и у обочин же асфальт провалился, обнажив гравийный слой: размыло талыми водами. Автомобили молчаливой ржавой пробки кое-где стояли криво — тоже потрудилась вода. Давно же они тут стоят, если сходящий снег и ливни их сдвинули.  
Дирк подошёл к первой легковушке в хвосте — внимательный и напряжённый.  
Коррозия обглодала железо, оставив цвет пятнами. В открытые кое-где багажники намело песка и листьев. Колёса спустили, но не от тех повреждений, которые нанесли бы им рука человека или попавшийся на дороге острый камень, штырь, стекло. Салоны были пустыми. Ни ссохшихся тел, ни костей — только брошенные личные вещи. Выцветшая детская кофта, бутылка из-под минеральной воды, солнцезащитные очки, слипшиеся страницами книги. Двери некоторых автомобилей стояли распахнутыми, и на полу, на нанесённой ветром почве, проросли тощие поганки и трава. По углам висела вуаль паутины. Бензин в этих машинах, если и остался, был уже негоден из-за ржавчины. Лекс шёл за медленно ступающим братом, старательно вслушиваясь в окружающий мир. Потом обогнал: у него всё-таки была винтовка, а автомобильный лабиринт, как всякое нагромождение препятствий, был опасен. Лекс предпочёл бы первым натолкнуться на тухлятину. Или на одичавшую псину. Но всё оставалось спокойным — лишь что-то однообразно шумело, чем дальше, тем явственней, как механизм, постепенно наполняя воздух влагой.  
Уже стало понятно, что это такое: обогнув последний автомобиль, полицейский, с мутными проблесковыми огнями на крыше, — вылинявшие, в пыли сидения, запорошённая трухой приборная доска и пол, ни следов крови, ни пулевых дырок — Лекс первым вышел к мосту. Он увидел и причину пробки: резкий обрыв полотна, как провал. Конец пути для машин. Бетонные обломки рухнули в реку, создав пороги и перекаты. Но мост разрушила не вода — подорвали. Чтобы не пустить голодную нечисть на противоположный берег — а заодно и спасающихся, возможно, заражённых людей.  
За рваным провалом моста, под которым катила коричневые воды река, шоссе продолжало свой путь. Замусоренное листьями, неряшливое. Чушь: никого это не спасло от эпидемии. Но кого-то из ехавших в автомобилях наверняка погубило.  
Лекс присел на капот полицейской машины и сгорбился. Дирк взглянул на него, сбросил рюкзак на асфальт и, сойдя с асфальта, стал, поскальзываясь, спускаться по откосу к реке, чтобы набрать воды во флягу.

Фасоль оказалась совершенно невкусной. Лекс жевал её, как глину, и принуждал себя глотать. Странно, что Дирк ел с таким аппетитом. Или не странно.  
— Возьми, — Лекс протянул брату наполовину полную банку. — Я на диете.  
— И зря.  
— Не фасоль — пластилин в томатном соусе. Гадость.  
— И поэтому ты решил накормить ей меня?  
— Нет, — Лекс примиряюще опустил голову брату на плечо. — Я просто очень глупо шучу. Это от жары, наверное — что ни вкуса, ни толка и лень. Съешь, пожалуйста, а то пропадёт.  
Дирк вдавил ему острый подбородок в макушку.  
— Найдём сад — наберу тебе яблок.  
Он забрал банку Лекса и старательно зашкрябал в ней ложкой. Лекс прикрыл глаза. Мост и реку они с Дирком миновали, перейдя по поваленным бурей деревьям в километре ниже по течению, два часа назад, но в голове по-прежнему шумела тёмная вода. Горькие, холодные волны забвения Леты — неумолчный рокот, звучащий торжествующе. Жара, полнокровная и мощная днём, будто июльская, быстро уходила с приближением вечера. Обманчивая жара.  
Дуб над ними чуть трепетал листьями. Седая трава с шелестом колыхалась, и колыхались оборванные провода, свисающие с вышек линии электропередач. Стальные великаны, они касались верхушками неба, уже ни для чего не пригодные. Некому было гнать на ним электричество, и они ржавели, как всякий металл, но обещали простоять ещё долго. Пару-тройку десятилетий, может быть, полвека — пока грунтовые воды не подточат основание, скосив конструкцию настолько, что она упадёт. Железо вышек врастёт в землю, скрывшись среди леса. Всё уходит в землю. Лекс закашлялся. Он кашлял минут пять, и Дирк стучал ему между лопаток. «Фасоль», — Лекс криво усмехнулся. Река подземного царства катилась через него и ревела.  
Дирк уложил его себе на колени, как укладывал в детстве, маленького. Когда маленькими были они оба, но Дирк — всегда старший потому, что они сами так решили, не зная, кто из них двоих увидел свет раньше, как решали на двоих все проблемы в этой жизни, все вопросы — и тогда проявлял заботу по-взрослому. И то, что взрослый поцелуй — это в губы, он тоже знал. В безмятежные тёплые дни их далекого прошлого губы Дирка были мягкими, а теперь — сухими и обветренными. Лекс, обвив руками шею брата, целовал его, совсем не ощущая привкуса томата и фасоли. Не ощущая даже привкуса слюны. Но что-то очень будоражило и торопило сердце биться: пряная инородная ниточка.  
— Ох, — Дирк фыркнул и потряс головой, отстраняясь. — А ты кусаешься. С чего это вдруг? Ещё же не вечер.  
— Прости, — сконфузился Лекс. Он осторожно поёрзал, удобнее устраиваясь головой на коленях.  
Дирк улыбнулся.  
— На самом деле я рад.

Пустая, выпотрошенная такими же странниками-мародерами зала, где в почерневшем от копоти камине лежали закаменевшие угли, множилась пятнами голубоватого света. Луна стояла низко — большой равнодушный глаз. Иногда глаз прикрывался веком набежавшего облака. Лекс видел это, потому что сидел у грязного окна-панорамы, дежуря сегодня первым. Его кидало попеременно то в холод, то в жар. У окна сквозило — высокие рамы рассохлись. Своя одежда пахла пропотелой тканью, а кожа — немытостью. Дирк безмятежно посапывал. Лекс смотрел на царапину на расслабленно лежащей ладони, на тёмные тонкие губы. Всё, всё вокруг ужасающе быстро заканчивалось.  
Ему хотелось лечь рядом с братом со спины и прижаться, втиснуть колено между ног Дирка, подышать в лохматый затылок, пообещать, что всё будет хорошо, и они никогда не расстанутся. Что тухлятины окончательно сдохнут, а в конце какой-нибудь дороги или поля встанут не развалины, но город, где выжившие строят новый мир, открытый для людей. И что не надо будет больше месить бесконечными маршами грязь и песок, прятаться и стрелять, жевать однообразную фасоль с зачерствевшими сухарями, мыться раз от разу и спать на холодном полу — но Лекс солгал бы, поэтому молчал и не двигался. Не надо было ему целовать Дирка на привале, не надо было оставаться — но он не мог уйти, потому что близнецы неразлучны, пока живы.  
Снаружи громко каркнула ворона.  
Кусты задрожали от ветра, заколебались, как призраки, и Лекс обратился в слух. Со стуком падали яблоки. Потом ветер улёгся, и вновь стало тихо.  
И днём было. Они ведь не встретили ни одной тухлятины.  
Лекс подумал о том, осознают ли обратившиеся, что гниют на ходу и мертвы. Есть ли что-то внутри, кроме захватившего мозг разложения, чтобы это понять — к примеру, душа, в которую верят церковники. Запертая в неупокоенном теле, бессильная против вируса, который пожрал клетки — или её нет, потому что и не было. Но тогда получается, что между тухлятиной и человеком невелика разница. Второй только выглядит более сносно и не пытается отгрызть от ближнего кусок посочней. Дурно пахнет лишь, если не моется. И любит. Глупый человек. Он привязан чувствами, словно толстым канатом, слит, как спаян, сердцами — или просто он есть кровь и вдох другого, потому что родился таким и ни за что не пожелал бы это изменить. Но вечности не существует, и любая любовь бесполезна. В куче гниющего мяса водятся черви, а не она.  
Огрызки яблок, которые Дирк аккуратно сложил горкой в камине, Лекс не пополнил. Плоды сиротливо лежали на подоконнике, и Лекс знал, что, надкуси он даже самый крупный и сочный, захочет не проглотить, а стошнить. Но Лекс не стал жалеть об этом. Дирка будить — тоже. Он ждал рассвет, надеясь, что на завтра у него хватит сил.

Её придавило придорожным рекламным щитом. Самая невезучая в мире, должно быть, тухлятина: брести мимо в тот момент, когда ржавый щит падает. Прихлопнув тухлятину, как мухобойкой, щит переломал ей кости, но не добил окончательно. Вокруг тухлятины сидели тощие вороны, товарка которых каркала в ночном саду. Лекс с Дирком вспугнули ворон, и они, вспорхнув, закружились и заорали, протестуя против появления братьев. Как-то они различали, эти умные птицы, каких двуногих можно клевать, а каких лучше не трогать. Возможно, видели оружие.  
Тухлятина, рыча, проскребла вытянутыми руками, сетуя на недосягаемость вкусных людей. Грязные белокурые волосы свалялись неопрятными патлами. Щит накрыл тухлятину по плечи, и из-под него натекло тёмной крови, которая свернулась и засохла. На безымянном пальце левой руки тускло блеснуло кольцо. Надеюсь, подумал Лекс, это не твой любимый муж укусил тебя, а ты просто обратилась, потому что организм оказался слишком слаб и поддался вирусу, а не смог подавить его до того момента, как человек умрёт. Надеюсь, этот щит упал не на тебя живую. Дирк аккуратно прикрутил глушитель. С серого неба капнула скупая слезинка дождя. Платье на тухлятине когда-то было синим. Лекс смотрел жадно, не то страшась, не то надеясь. Вот идиот: скольких таких он лично убил и не увидел на их мёртвых лицах ни щепотки разумности. Ни проблеска сознания — лишь животный голод. Дирк выстрелил. Голова тухлятины дёрнулась и упала. Щелчок был глухим, но вороны заорали пуще прежнего. Плохо: пора делать ноги, пока шум не привлёк прочую падаль.  
— Идём, — Дирк мыслил так же. — И побыстрее.  
Перед поворотом шоссе дождь капнул ещё, потом ещё, зашумели деревья — и морось, печальная и тихая, возвестила, что осень пришла. Морось касалась асфальта и листьев, и шелест говорил о забвении. Он звучал, как шаги в никуда, и скрыл шаги настоящие — Лекса и Дирка, а ещё десятка тухлятин за поворотом. Те тоже брели в никуда, но на них щита не нашлось. Сбившиеся в кучу, в подобие человеческой толпы, они, возможно, были обязаны этим моторной памяти тела — но какая, к чёрту, разница, когда не моторная память наделила их желанием есть.  
Волна гнилостной вони затопила шоссе. Нелепые, как марионетки нетрезвого кукольника, рваным шатанием ковыляющие трупы увидели людей и взревели. В бессмысленности их передвижения появилась цель: живая плоть. Дирк вскинул пистолет, не пытаясь снова достать глушитель, и, побелев не от страха — от досады и злости, разнёс ближайшей тухлятине голову. Тухлятина — грязная спецовка и резиновые сапоги по колено — рухнула мешком на крапчатый, становящийся мокрым асфальт. Лекс сжал винтовку. Он передёрнул затвор и прицелился. Он целился, казалось, очень долго, потому что сполна успел разглядеть зелёную, заношенную дырявую униформу и бейдж над нагрудным карманом. Но затем медбрат рывком повалился на спину, и Лекс продолжил стрелять: в хищно скалящуюся женщину, в однорукого мужчину в лохмотьях делового костюма, в старого священника, чья сутана обрывками волочилась по асфальту, в мальчика. Лекс не смог выстрелить в мальчика, это было неправильно: убивать детей, и вообще убивать было нельзя, никого, и Лексу теперь светил электрический стул. «Что же ты», — выдохнул Дирк и отправил пулю мальчику в переносицу, но попал левей и ниже. Белое глазное яблоко стало чёрной дырой, которая поглотила конопатую щёку, провалившийся нос, коричневые, в корке зубы, шею, тело, дорогу и Дирка. «Нет!» — закричал Лекс. Он пришёл в себя и обнаружил, что лежит на асфальте. Сверху тихо сеялся дождь, а Дирк гладил Лекса по лицу и волосам.  
— Ты нездоров, — обеспокоенно сказал брат. — Полежи пока, — он зашуршал одной рукой в рюкзаке, — сейчас достану аспирин. Потом надо найти какой-нибудь сарай. Мы не пойдём вперёд, пока ты горишь, как печка.  
Вокруг тоже лежали люди, только мёртвые.

— Помнишь сказку про райский сад и яблоко? — Лекс, зарывшийся в сено, разомлел и еле шевелил языком. Мысли тоже ползали с трудом — коротколапые, толстые, почему-то будто бы в чешуйках. Синий огонь примуса — спиртовая таблетка — завораживал и усыплял.  
— Лекс, это из Библии.  
— Ну… Говорю же — сказка. Помнишь или нет?  
— Помню. Змей. Грехопадение. Ты о вчерашних яблоках или что?  
— Я не о яблоках вообще, — Лекс зевнул. — А о земле обетованной. Об… а-а-а… о нашем бывшем мире. Он был местом изгнания, так все думали, но после вируса оказалось, что на самом деле — тем райским садом. Несмотря на час-пик, ссущих в тапки котов, президентов, чей маленький хер вынуждал их клепать огромные ракеты, и ёбнувшийся старичок Гольфстрим. Бедные белые медведи… впрочем, теперь им хорошо. А есть ли медведи-тухлятины? Дирк, почему вирус не действует на зверей?  
— Сейчас ты выпьешь суп и будешь спать, — строго ответил брат.  
Лекс откинул голову, трамбуя сено затылком, и сонно поморгал. Потом тихо сказал:  
— Я не прощу себе, если и ты...  
— Аспирина хватит.  
Дирк помешал густой бульон во вскрытой большой банке, поднёс ложку ко рту и подул. Дождь шуршал по крыше амбара. Всё равно пришлось бы искать какой-нибудь навес, чтобы не промокнуть, и ждать, когда погода улучшится. Лекс не сильно затормозил их движение. Правда.  
— Ещё мне жаль, что теперь все бары закрыты. Я так и не напился до кондиции, в которой бьют посуду и морды.  
— Я найду тебе стопку тарелок, — пообещал ему Дирк. — И безрукую-безногую тухлятину. Сможешь бить тарелки прямо об неё.  
— Ты — чудо.  
Дирк хохотнул.  
Он склонился над примусом, наливая в алюминиевую кружку бульон. Сосредоточенный, как шеф-повар, колдующий над своим коронным блюдом. Пар окутывал руки Дирка и лизал его лицо.  
— Держи, бродяга, — брат сел рядом с Лексом.  
Тот выпил всё, что было в кружке. Дирк счастливо улыбнулся.  
Когда брат выглянул в дождь, приоткрыв скрипучую дверь, чтобы проверить местность, Лекс вывернул суп в угол лежанки и засыпал соломой.

Дирк крутанул колёсико ещё раз, уже скорее машинально, чем надеясь, и шипящий эфир прорезался вдруг хриплым из-за помех, но явным мужским голосом. Дирк вздрогнул и чуть не сбил настройку. Лекс открыл глаза. Почерневшие стропила сливались в одну непроглядную муть.  
— Погромче, — прошептал Лекс.  
Брат торопливо прибавил звука.  
— …и защиту. У нас есть транспорт и доктора. Блэкфилд, население сто двадцать три человека... широта тридцать девять, долгота восемьдесят. Обращаемся ко всем выжившим. Мы — укреплённое поселение Блэкфилд. Мы можем дать вам еду, крышу над головой и защиту. У нас есть транспорт и доктора…  
Лекс моргнул. Дирк всхлипнул.  
— Ты слышал, — неверяще пробормотал он. — Слышал!  
— … всем выжившим, — хрипло подтвердил мужской голос.  
Лекс слабо вздохнул.  
— Иди, — сказал он.  
Дирк принялся возмущаться, но Лекс уже не слушал. Он слишком устал: воспалённые веки болели, и внутри было пусто и вяло. Машины на шоссе стояли, хоть и криво. Располовинь какую-нибудь — и две части её упадут, а вовсе не поедут. Дирк не дойдёт до Блэкфилда. Но надо, чтобы он вышел наружу.  
— Ну, ладно. Тогда тебе придётся тащить меня на горбу. Не очень удобно. Так кто-нибудь вернулся бы с тобой и помог.  
— Ты скоро выздоровеешь, — упрямо сказал брат. — Я подожду. Широта тридцать девять, долгота восемьдесят. Я запомню. И запишу это сейчас, — Дирк стал искать в кармане рюкзака карандаши и блокнот. — Ты спи. Теперь всё хорошо. Блэкфилд не испарится за неделю. Да даже за месяц. Так, Лекс?  
— Угу.  
— Отдыхай.  
Дирк прислонил к стене приёмник, благоговейно, как создавая алтарь, и заскрипел карандашом по бумаге. Дождь скоро прервал передачу помехами. «Так обожаю твой смех, — шепнул Лекс одними губами. — Засранец». В висках заворочалась боль, и Лекс, с трудом пошевелившись, подумал, что есть ещё выход.  
— Ты тоже, Дирк. Ложись, прошу тебя. Завали дверь чем-нибудь. Вон, доски... В такую слякоть все тухлятины захлебнутся в грязи. Не доберутся до нас. Иди сюда. Дирк…  
Лекс поднял руку — как будто гирю, и Дирк прижался к ладони щекой.  
— Хороший ты, засранец, — Лекс видел, как Дирк размякает — несчастная тряпочка. — У нас будет свой дом. Как раньше: с разбросанными по полу носками и пивом в холодильнике. Там, где доктора, и пиво найдётся, я думаю. Большая кровать… чтобы пинаться во сне. И трахаться. Ложись… Пока есть только сено.  
Устроившись рядом, Дирк положил голову ему на плечо и уснул.  
Брат спал очень крепко, хотя выспался, казалось, за ночь, и Лекс поцеловал его в переносицу, прежде чем вытащить своё немеющее тело из соломы. Он пополз по земляному полу, теряя пуговицы фуфайки, и долго возился у двери, убирая прижавшие её сырые доски. Одну доску, самую крепкую, Лекс смог выволочь с собой в серую пелену и, прикрыв дверь, поставить упором снаружи. Дирк, конечно, вышибет дверь, но от случайной тухлятины эта доска защитит. Брат услышит, если кто-то будет ломиться, и вскочит. Но пусть лучше поблизости не будет тухлятины, способной учуять живого. И Лекс исчез в дожде. Он полз, подтягивая себя руками, по мокрой и желтеющей траве, бесцельно, желая лишь убраться от амбара, пачкался в жирной земле, сначала плакал, потом смеялся, а потом, когда вымок насквозь, судорожно выгнулся и замер. Он лежал так некоторое время, затем неуклюже, вздрагивая, встал. В амбаре проснулся Дирк. Ему стало больно во сне, и он испуганно позвал брата, но тот не ответил. Дирк с ужасом проследил отмеченный соломой путь ползущего по земляному полу тела, увидел сваленные доски и бросился к двери, которую дёргал, шатал и в конце концов выломал в ней дырку ногой, которую расширил, раздирая руки и плечи. Дирк вылез и, на бегу доставая пистолет, стал безумно кружиться, громко зовя Лекса. Вертикальная тёмная чёрточка, фигура человека, просигналила ему из дождя. Дирк побежал по полю, оскальзываясь и падая. Он не знал, что заставило Лекса покинуть его. Ему было страшно, обидно и горько.  
Разве он причинил брату зло — своей половине, сшитой с ним артериями и любовью. Разве ранил.  
— Лекс, — позвал Дирк, задыхаясь от быстрого бега, но наконец догнав. — Не уходи.  
— У-ыыы, — ответил брат, оборачиваясь. Полы фуфайки размотались, и Дирк увидел то, что Лекс от него прятал: большое пятно крови на груди поверх разодранной мокрой футболки. Тухлятина из шкафа укусила его.  
— Ох, Лекс. Бродяга.  
Дирк ссутулился, опустив плечи, потом бросил пистолет в лужу, и, стоя на месте, стал ждать, пока брат приблизится.


End file.
